The Dragon Blood Project
by Almah
Summary: ^-^ This is a long short story (do not fear the oxymoron). All about Albus at age seventeen, dark lords, blood, death, and a sprinkle of romance. Fun stuff. Now get reading.


**_The Dragon Blood Project  
_**

  
Author: Almah  
Author email: JHMetzler@aol.com  
Spoilers: None, actually. O.o  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: _When Albus Dumbledore, age 17, creates a deadly poison on a whim, Grindelwald gets to work, Albus falls in love, and some small flies turn out to be magical beasts from the time of the founders._  
  
  
  
Get _up_, get _up_, get _up_–  
  
A young girl with straw colored hair in pigtails was bopping a spindly chair with her hip on every Much to the displeasure of the chair's inhabitant.  
  
The boy looked at her with a wicked grin when she yelped in pain...he stuck is finger in front of the chair, so she hit that instead. She rubbed her hip furiously and glared at him.  
  
You are _mean,_ Abby. She said, pulling a face and sticking out her tongue.  
Well, yes. Nice isn't productive. You've stopped hitting my chair, I noticed.  
  
Rebelliously, the girl started smacking the chair again with her other hip.  
  
Albus ran his hand through his hair, and added drop of ruby red liquid into a cauldron, using an eyedropper. The potion exploded in a firework of red, silver, and blue sparks.  
  
He wiped his sleeve across his forehead.   
  
Sorry. Darn it. He glanced up at a large cage, where a very small dragon was curled comfortably into a ball. It lifted its head and gazed at him through wide amber eyes. It seemed to give him a look that said _Yes, well, now what do you want?_  
The girl with the pigtails glanced at the dragon. You're not going to do it again, are you?  
Sara, you know I–  
You _don't_ have to. Dacy's just a little dragon. She doesn't have enough blood.  
Dragon's are VERY magical creatures, squirt. She doesn't mind. Besides, perhaps Dacy will be famous as the dragon that inspired...um...  
But Albus, that's the problem. You don't even know what you're doing.  
You know chimeras? Their blood can stop most poisons from spreading, it's incredibly useful. And it was discovered by Jhonan R. Wicksworth, who tranquilized a full size chimera to test it's blood.  
Is this history lesson getting anywhere?  
Yes, hush. He did it just as I'm doing it now. But, fortunately for him, he didn't have a hyper eleven-year-old underfoot the entire time.  
Ooooh, harsh.  
Sara, look at this. Albus pulled open a drawer, where he had a small black book. He flipped through it to a page with ingredients listed on it.  
  
What's that?  
Ten uses. Ten uses of dragon's blood so far.   
This one has to be mixed with wormwood, lemon grass, frogsbane, wormwort...Albus, this is really long...all to make... poltergeist_ repellant?_ I didn't know that existed.  
It didn't–Until now. Albus smiled smugly.  
Okay. Fine. But be gentle. Sara opened Dacy's cage and let Dacy settle comfortably onto her arm before Sara lifted the dragon out. Albus took a tiny, fine pin and gently pricked Dacy's fleshy underbelly. She seemed to wince, but whistled happily when Sara offered her a dead mouse. Albus let the swirling red blood drip into a skinny vial, while Dacy was distracted by the mouse.  
  
There, done. Albus smiled warmly at his little sister, who pouted and consoled' the dragon.  
  
Are you going to stay up all night again?  
  
Oh...all right. I'm bored already. Goodnight, Albus. Sara put Dacy back into the cage, and skipped out of Albus' door.  
  
Albus nodded, then tipped the vial of blood into the cauldron. He scanned his potion ingredients tiredly. It could, of course, wait until tomorrow, but Albus liked to challenge himself. Eleven uses by Saturday, he had instructed himself. It happened that tomorrow was Saturday–in fact, in four hours. That was plenty of time. He grabbed a jar of pixie wings and selected one that looked nicely intact. Using tweezers, he dropped it into the dragon's blood. It flashed white, and Albus scribbled something into his little black book. He scrubbed at his eyes tiredly. It was only eight o clock, but he hadn't had any sleep for the last few days. Project Dragon's Blood, as Sara had taken to calling it, was amounting to an obsession.  
  
Albus grabbed at the nearest jar without looking. Basilisk scales he read, amazed. He had gotten the advanced potions kit from his father, and new ingredients he hadn't seen before kept popping up. He suspected it was a never-ending supply, as the lacewings, which was a key ingredient in all sorts of potions, had not yet run out.  
_How on earth did they get a hold of these?_ He thought, gazing at the basilisk scales.  
  
_Oh well. Don't fix it if it isn't broke,_ he reminded himself. He took a small silver spoon and measured out a half teaspoon of the fine, delicate scales, and dropped them into the potion. It began to bubble and froth, to Dumbledore's amazement. Curious, he grabbed a worn, leather bound book off of his shelf and flipped to an entry on basilisks.  
  
...and their scales are coated with one of the most toxic substances known to man, an important ingredient in several deadly poisons...  
  
Dumbledore threw down the book, his eyes wide and shining, and began to work frantically.  
  
***  
  
The first thing he thought of when he finished was why on earth did I make this?  
  
It was so stupid. He knew better than to trust his hunches. Bad things tended to happen when he trusted his instinct–for instance, he'd liked the name Dacy at first (he now thought it sounded very girly), and gave the name to the small amber dragon. Now, if he liked the name Dacy, he would call her Bartholomew for sure.  
  
But it was too late now. He'd gone for it and now– now he held in his hand what was possibly the most lethal poison in existence.  
He glanced at the clock. It was nearly twelve–at least he had accomplished his goal. And he had never said he couldn't destroy one of the potions after he got all eight...  
  
Locking the vial of poison into a small box by his bed, he changed into some pajamas and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Are you positive?  
Yes, Grindelwald, I'm certain that–  
Well, that's all. Thank you, Robinson. Grindelwald stared at the long, narrow box in his hands, and inhaled deeply through his nose.  
My, my. A simple locking spell. He rotated the box, looking at it from every angle. Robinson looked on patiently, curiously.  
Grindelwald said, finally. Robinson held his breath, expecting something incredible to happen. The box simply clicked open, and Grindelwald withdrew a vial full of some sort of liquid Robinson had never seen. It swirled from blood-red to blinding white to yellow as bright as gold...whatever the liquid was, it seemed unable to choose one color to stick with.  
  
What is it?  
Grindelwald cracked a smile that lit up his young, pale features.  
Robinson said. Is there any particular reason we had to steal this poison from a kid?  
That kid' was going to destroy it. And I need this.  
Is it much different than any other poison?  
Grindelwald unscrewed the cap on the vial and smelled the poison. He smiled wider.  
It kills slowly. And painfully. He added. He put the cap back on.  
Robinson clutched the chair's arms. How slowly?   
I don't know for sure...this is brilliant. And it can not be made again, so I must be careful. Grindelwald put the poison back into the box and locked it with a more complex charm. This is like a monster, slowly coursing through the victims body...first, they will become disoriented, then pain...blindess...and death inevitably follows. I suppose it should take a grand total of two months to kill. It would be torture all the way.  
The two men sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at the box.  
With all due respect, sir...that is, that is...  
Sadistic? I know. I wouldn't have expected that boy to come up with it. He's Gryffindor descended, though. He can not be a complete moron.  
Will you kill him?  
I'll get to it. But this poison is for someone else...  
***  
  
Albus screamed.  
She yawned, rubbing her eyes and looking at him curiously from the door that separated their rooms.  
Did you take something from my bedside table last night?  
her face broke into a mischievous grin. What are you missing?  
A...a, um...box.  
She shrugged.  
Sorry, Abby. I haven't seen it. Come on, mum made you a posset.  
Albus followed her dully to the living room.  
Breakfast was wonderful, but Albus couldn't get his mind off the dragon blood poison. He had placed it on his bedside table, he was positive. Yet when he woke up the next morning, the box was gone, with the poison inside.  
After breakfast he did a more thorough search of his room, but found nothing.  
  
Sara, are you quite sure you haven't seen...  
  
Would you help me look?  
Sara frowned.  
I haven't had breakfast.  
Please, this is really important...  
What was in that box anyway? Sara smiled wickedly.  
It's the potion I made last night. Albus replied.  
Can't it wait?  
It's very dangerous.  
Oh, okay. And you know better that to make something dangerous like that.  
Yes, I know.  
  
***  
  
Hissed Robinson through clenched teeth. Two men in green silk robes slipped through the window of the cottage and bickered over a small, misty vial.  
  
Idiots! Just pour it into the bowl...no, the OTHER bowl...we are trying to poison...NO, idiot!  
  
The two men heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen, and looked towards Robinson in fear.  
  
Half wits. Come out, and quickly! Make no noise. Robinson whispered urgently. The men launched towards the window and climbed out, shoving each other all the way. They managed to get out the window, and peered through.  
  
Albus, I'm telling you, it isn't in the house. Maybe you just dreamed that you...  
I didn't dream up making a potion.  
Well, if you think about it, it sounds a bit unbelievable. You said you made the _most lethal poison in the world._ With _basilisk scales, chimera blood, and dragons blood._ Three of the most difficult ingredients to come by...on earth! And now you say you can't find any of those ingredients. Sorry, Abby, but it sounds like a dream to me.  
I used those ingredients up. I made a lot of it. Albus said sulkily.  
Oh, cheer up. If it was a dream, you at least don't have to worry about an incredibly dangerous poison going missing!  
Said Albus. The girl, Sara, grabbed her posset and headed out the door to her room. Albus stood there, eyebrows knitted, for a few moments. He then sighed and left the kitchen.  
  
Outside, Robinson smiled. _Basilisk scales, chimera blood, and dragons blood._ Remember that.  
***  
  
Sara was doing Hogwarts summer homework when she heard a loud squawk from Albus' room. She dropped her quill and ran in on him trying to quiet Dacy down, while waving his pin threateningly at her.  
  
Sara glared at him. she muttered, stroking Dacy between her eyes. Dacy immediately stopped squawking, and closed her eyes part way, obviously enjoying Sara's attention. Albus thought this seemed terribly unfair, considering Dacy was his dragon.  
  
I thought you learned your lesson about this whole dragon's blood business. She said, glaring at him.  
  
I'm not stupid enough to mix it with Basilisk scales again.  
Are you sure? Because I thought we decided that was a dream.  
It wasn't, I know it. See, there's some of the poison left at the bottom of the cauldron. Sara peered into the cauldron at the little puddle of reddish gold.  
  
Okay, then. It wasn't a dream. Sara raised her eyebrows. It doesn't look that dangerous.  
  
I still advise you not to touch it. Here, I'm going to dump it out of the window. Stand back. Albus dragged the large cauldron off it's stand and tipped it over out the window.  
  
Hey, you told me chimera's blood stopped poison from spreading. Isn't that a bad thing to add if you're trying to make a poison?  
It's the lacewings. It mixes with the chimera blood, and the result is that the poison moves slowly, but it doesn't stop completely.  
Ack. Creepy. Well, what are you making now?  
Antidote. Just in case.  
Well, have fun. I invited a friend over. Sara hurried out of the room at the knock on the door.  
Albus stared at his black book for a while. Two things could cancel out the Basilisk scale poison...powdered anaconda fang, and an even stronger poison. The latter was obviously a stupid thing to put into an antidote– The former would cancel out the chimera blood as well as the basilisk scales, but the lack of chimera blood would cause the poison to get to work so quickly, the antidote wouldn't have time to kick in before the victim died.  
  
Albus sighed. It was worth a try. He dug through his ingredients in search of anaconda fangs. Until he remembered he had used them up for the poltergeist repellant. Hogwarts had a good potion supply closet for all students, but seventh years had a larger selection.  
  
Great. I have to wait until I get back to Hogwarts to make an antidote that probably won't work anyway. It's all right, though. I mean, what could possibly happen before then?  
  
***  
  
The child _murdered _Crabbe! Robinson said incredulously.  
Not on purpose, I'm sure. And Crabbe is not dead, is he? Grindelwald replied, obviously amused somehow by this terrible turn of events.  
He is as good as dead, if all you said is true. Robinson said bitterly.  
That's right, Robinson. Though I must say, I'm glad to have a victim to study. I can observe exactly how long it takes for the poison to kill him. Tell me, how did young Albus come to poison Mr. Crabbe?  
He dumped a bloody cauldronful of poison on his head!  
He was destroying about a tablespoon of leftover poison by dumping it out the window, and Crabbe, being his usual idiotic self, was too close. Goyle corrected. Robinson glared at him, but Grindelwald laughed.  
I do not need idiots for followers. Perhaps he did us a favor. Grindelwald frowned suddenly.  
I will retire now if you have nothing more to tell me. Keep Crabbe in the infirmary until he dies. Grindelwald stood up and left the table. Robinson nodded to Goyle, and they disapparated.  
  
***  
  
Preparing to go back to Hogwarts was always hectic. First year students had to register for junior apparition licenses, and ended up splinching themselves almost every time.  
  
Hello, Sara.  
Oh, shut up, Albus, and help me! Upper-half-of-Sara said.  
Good news, though. Your other half DID land in the right place. He crossed to the other side of the room, where her waist down was hanging in midair. He began to tickle her feet. She managed to kick him hard.  
  
Gah! Okay, okay. Albus said. Simul Iterum!  
  
Sara, now whole again, crossed her arms and glared.  
  
Okay, try again.  
  
She screwed her eyes shut in concentration, and apparated successfully to the other side.  
Very good. Once more, we'll get going. Very good! Let's go home. We're apparating to King's Cross early tomorrow.  
  
They apparated home together.  
  
***  
  
There, done. Goyle said triumphantly.  
Okay, come on out. Robinson beckoned to him, and he slipped through the window.  
Will we have to kill the boy now?  
No. He's not a threat until the girl is dead. They waited in silence for a few more moments. Then...  
Come on, Artimus. It's late and they will be home soon.  
Artimus Goyle nodded and disapparated, but not before glancing back through the window to admire his handiwork. It was undetectable.  
***  
  
Stop it!  
  
No, I can't stop...it's too much fun! Plus it's annoying you, which is a definite plus.  
  
Albus scowled as Sara disapparated and reappeared three feet away. Then she apparated back again.  
  
Right. It's 10:30. Go to bed now. Albus said.  
  
Not until dad tells me to.  
Might I remind you, dad's away on business for another week? Albus said, crossing his arms and looking at her through narrowed eyes.  
  
Sara smiled jubilantly and apparated quickly back and forth.  
  
That was exactly my point. She said.  
I could tell mum.  
Mum's out too.  
I could hide Beth from you.  
Beth was Sara's one doll, whom Sara slept with every night–which made it wonderfully easy for Albus to get her to cooperate.  
  
Sara stuck out her tongue and disapparated out of sight, but Albus heard her banging around in the bathroom, presumably looking for her toothbrush.  
  
He grinned and walked to his own bedroom.  
  
***  
  
Sara splashed a bit of water on her face and groped about for a face cloth. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she ran her brush through her wild auburn hair and began to braid it...  
  
Oh, ew.  
  
There was a gooey something in her hair. She grabbed her brush and made a face...there was some sort of sticky substance all over it. It was red...then white...then gold...  
  
***  
  
The next morning _was_ hectic. Sara kept accidentally tripping over things, such as Albus, and Albus kept panicking about various missing homework pages. Sara had forgotten to pack several items, so they had to keep apparating back and forth between Kings Cross and the house. Students were allowed apparition licenses to get to train station, because many parents were afraid of being attacked while traveling. To avoid Grindelwald and his followers, the Ministry allowed them one day licenses, only to be used on the day they returned to school. This was certainly lucky for Albus and Sara.  
  
Oh, no, my dress robes!  
What on earth do you need dress robes for?  
I might need them!  
  
_Five minutes later..._  
  
Oh, my Head Boy badge!  
  
_Ten minutes later..._  
  
Hey, shouldn't we take Dacy so you can work on your antidote?  
  
And so forth.  
  
By the time Albus and Sara were all packed, most of the students were already on the Hogwarts Express. They had gotten on just in time before the train started moving.  
***  
  
Albus! ALBUS!  
  
Albus' eyes snapped open, and he saw Sara gesturing at the window. Outside, there was a large black falcon, beating it's wings furiously, trying to keep up with the train. Albus threw the window open, and the falcon swooped in and landed on the seat next to Sara, panting. Albus gently untied the message from it's leg and read:  
  
_Hello, Dumbledore.  
  
I'm sure by now you've noticed the symptoms on young Ms. Dumbledore. After all, you made the poison in the first place.  
  
I thank you.  
  
_Albus felt his heart quicken.  
  
Sara, did you come in contact with something...a potion...oh, but by now it would have condensed...a kind of a gel? It might have been changing colors...  
  
Sara raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
  
Yes, shampoo.  
  
Albus gasped.  
  
What...what color was it?  
It kept changing. Red, yellow, white.  
You...you didn't...didn't...use it, did you? Albus said, mouth dry.  
  
At that moment, the train whistle sounded, blocking her reply. Her eyes lit up in excitement and she darted out of the compartment, eager to get up to the school. Albus bolted after her.  
  
***  
  
Albus gasped. He found Sara standing in a neat line behind a girl with frizzy black hair.   
  
Hallo, Albus. She said, pleasantly.  
We seriously need to talk.  
All righty. But only first years are supposed to be up here, y'know.  
I know, but this is important.  
  
Mr. Dumbledore!  
Albus spun around and was faced by Professor Klingon, deputy head master.  
You're Head Boy, are you not?  
Er, yes, but...  
Thank you, that's all I needed to know. Please sit down, Mr. Dumbledore. You should know better.  
Albus stalked towards the Gryffindor table. Sara was sorted into Ravenclaw, which actually wasn't all that surprising. It did, however, disappoint Albus a bit...mostly because he had hoped he would be able to talk to her during the feast.  
  
The feast was as good as ever, but the question was hammering at the back of Albus' brain. Coming into any sort of physical contact with the poison could be deadly...he had to work out the antidote immediately.  
  
After dinner, Professor Klingon approached Albus with the new password. He was forced to immediately lead the Gryffindors to their new dorms. Once they were all settled into their new beds, he sat down at a desk in the Common Room and fished his black book and potion supplies out of his bag.  
  
He had only just begun to write down possible ingredients for the antidote when a short, skinny fourth year girl with strawberry-blonde hair down to her ears entered the common room. She was wearing lime green pajamas that looked a few sizes too big.  
  
Oh, hallo. She said brightly. I just came down for some water. Aren't you Albus Dumbledore?  
  
Yeah, I'm Albus. Hello. Er, the water jug is over there. Albus muttered, not really looking up.  
  
I'm Evelyn Andrews, but I hate Evelyn.' You have to call me Eve.  
  
Albus glanced up, trying to remain patient.  
It's very nice to meet you, Eve. Um, listen, I'm working on this potion and I need a lot of concentration, so...  
Oh, I'm great at potions. Let me see.  
Albus couldn't believe this girl. She grabbed the little black book and looked at the ingredients he had used for the poison.  
  
Geez, you made this? Are you crazy?  
Albus scowled.  
Thanks for the support. Yes, I made it, and I'm trying to figure out an antidote that won't kill whoever drinks it, so–  
Basilisk venom.  
Excuse me?  
Try basilisk venom. It reverses the poison in the scales, but if you add some mandrake leaves it will wipe out the venom. Plus, mandrake leaves taste really good.  
Oh. Yes, ah, I knew that. He said, blinking down at her.  
Her grin widened.  
No you didn't.  
Okay, I didn't. Now, I actually have to make the thing...and...um...the water is still over there. He raised his eyebrow.  
She skipped off towards the water jug and poured herself a glass. She took a deep drink, then dragged a big poofy chair towards Albus' table.  
  
I'm going to watch you make it! She said.  
Albus stared at her.  
Oh, no you aren't.  
Oh yes I am!  
You're a very irritating little girl, you know.  
I try.  
Albus closed his eyes, then opened them.  
he thought._ She's still here.  
  
_All right, Eve. But don't say a word.  
All righty.  
Unless I'm doing it completely wrong.  
In that case, you just added way too many lacewings.  
Albus took the cauldron and tipped all the lacewings back into the jar.  
Er, I was only joking, you know. She said, obviously enjoying driving Albus off the brink of insanity.  
_Oh, this is going to be a long night._ He thought.  
  
***  
  
Albus woke up suddenly the next morning, and it took him a few moments to remember where he was. The antidote...the antidote was progressing, if slowly.  
He lifted his head off of the desk, and tried to stand up, but couldn't. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Eve's head had fallen to the side and was now resting on Albus' arm. He gave his arm a hard tug, and he was free. Her head fell onto the desk with a loud thuk,' but she still didn't wake up.  
  
He stood up and stretched, trying to massage a cramp out of his back from sleeping on it the wrong way. Then he headed back to the desk and was surprised to see Eve watching him in amusement.  
  
You are very tall. She said.  
Ah, yes. I guess I am. He said, collecting his potions ingredients.  
How tall are you?  
6 feet, I think.  
Wow, you're eleven inches taller than me.  
He glanced at her and realized how tiny she was.  
Right. Well, I have potions first thing today, and...you're a fourth year, aren't you? Better go to charms.  
She hopped out of her chair, and hurried up to the girls dorm. A few seconds later, she reappeared again.  
Oh, just thought I'd tell you, I'm going to help you with the antidote again tonight.  
Albus nodded, actually feeling grateful.   
All right.  
  
***  
  
Said Sam Potter, sitting next to Albus in Potions.  
  
You know, he replied.  
Albus raised an eyebrow.  
Tell me what I know and I may or may not confirm it.  
Sam grinned.  
I came down to the common room last night, and there appeared to be a girl asleep next to you.  
Albus spluttered.  
What...Eve? Oh, ew. No! She's...she's just a fourth year. She was helping me with...uh...homework. For some reason, Albus didn't feel like telling Sam about The Project.  
Ah, homework. That's the oldest one in the book, you know. Besides, it's the first day back, idiot, we don't have any yet. Try again.  
Well, I made an incredibly lethal poison out of basilisk, chimera, and dragon, then accidentally poisoned my sister with it, and Eve was just trying to help me make an antidote.  
Sam raised his eyebrows.  
Okay, stick with the first one.  
Albus said with a nervous laugh, and started chopping the bark for the Gilly potion.  
  
***  
  
Eve continued to help Albus with the antidote every night for the next couple weeks...she wasn't lying when she said she was good at Potions. Albus was slowly growing more confident that Sara would have her antidote soon...it was turning out well. They both were becoming more comfortable around each other and often talked well into the night after they were too tired to continue with the potion.  
  
Albus decided, things were looking up.  
  
***  
  
Professor Klingon?  
Yes...oh, you're Mister Dumbledore's sister, aren't you? Klingon  
Um, yes. I just wanted to know...I'm feeling a bit dizzy...I'd like to be excused... Sara trailed off and threw her hand onto her desk for support.  
Professor Klingon watched in shock as Sara tumbled off her chair and fell onto the ancient stone floor.  
Nobody move. He said sharply. He picked Sara up with a quick sweep and carried her out of the room.  
  
***  
  
There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her. Madam Sanesco said, drawing the curtains on Sara's bed.  
She must have gotten a little bit too hot. I keep telling you, you need some air conditioning charms in there.  
It disrupts things. You can often See things when you are between sleep and awakeness.  
You'd rather have children fall asleep and faint in class, rather than installing some air conditioning?  
Professor Klingon sniffed haughtily.  
Well, when you put it like that...  
Forget it. I'll just keep her here until she wakes up.  
Humph. All right.  
  
Sara awoke with a start about twelve hours later.  
  
***  
  
This ought to work, shouldn't it? Eve asked, holding up a jar of gilly flowers.  
Don't those cancel out the mandrake leaves?  
She put them down and stared at the potions ingredients. Their selection was a bit extensive...they had taken a bit of everything from the student stores, and even grabbed a bit from the dungeons while the potions professor wasn't looking.  
Oh, Tansy works a lot like Mandrake leaves, but they won't get canceled out by gilly flowers. They don't taste very good, though.  
Albus sighed.  
If we use Tansy instead of Mandrake leaves, we have to start all over again.  
So what? We're trying to perfect this.  
Albus frowned.  
All right. Help me lift this thing, it's heavy.  
They tugged the large cauldron off the stand and dragged it to the window.  
Are we just going to throw it out, then?  
  
  
They watched the hissing yellow liquid fall to the ground and splatter.  
  
Wow, that's one way to get kissing couples out of the bushes. Eve noted, watching two figures dart out of the plants below. Albus grinned.  
  
All right. Do you want to go up to bed? It's already 1 AM.  
Eve crossed her arms.  
Ah, right. He handed her some Tansy.  
Measure that out, would you? I need to go get the dragon blood.  
Albus hurried up into his room and poked Dacy awake.  
She bared her tiny fangs and glared at him.  
Hey, I'm sorry, Dacy...but it's for Sara, you know.  
Dacy narrowed her small amber eyes but stayed still as he pricked her with his silver pin. He was letting it drip into a phial, when he heard a loud tap on his window. He glanced up and his jaw dropped. The same black falcon was sitting on the window ledge with another letter clutched in its beak.  
  
Albus pulled the window open and let the bird in. He quickly untied the note, dreading whatever it might have to say.  
  
_Albus  
  
I have her.  
  
_Albus clenched the letter in his fist and leaned against the wall, his heart hammering against his ribcage. He heard footsteps coming up to the dorm, and silently wished Eve would leave him alone.  
  
Albus, what's taking so long...hey, are you all right?  
Albus sat up and looked at her.  
  
He said in a small, weak voice.  
She looked at the bird sitting on Albus' bed to the note crumpled in his hand.  
Are you O.K? What does that say?  
Albus didn't reply, but didn't object when she pulled the note out of his hand.  
Who is this from? She demanded, obviously startled.  
Albus buried his head in his hands, but didn't cry.  
I don't know! I think...he has my sister.   
Hey, your sister was in the infirmary...my friend told me...she has a brother in first year.  
  
__I think she fainted in class. Come on, that letter could just be a stupid hoax...let's go visit her.  
Visiting hours finished long ago...  
Albus, we're Gryffindors, remember?  
Albus looked up at her. She looked genuinely worried about him.  
Okay. Are you coming?  
Of course...unless you want to go alone.  
Albus shook his head. Eve helped him up, and they slipped quietly out of the Common Room and towards the infirmary.  
_  
_***  
  
Are you awake now, little girl?  
Who are you?  
That, child, is not important at the moment. Are you comfortable?  
I want to know who you are and where I am.  
Grindelwald walked closer to her. She squinted at him.  
I can't see you very well.  
That's probably the effects of the poison I put on your hairbrush.  
Sara opened her mouth, then closed it again.  
What do you want with me?  
At the moment I want you to be quiet. As for my longterm goal...I doubt you want to know.  
Uh–huh. Try me.  
All right. I need for you to die.  
  
***  
  
She might have gone back to her dormitory. Eve said, putting a comforting arm around Albus' shoulders...she had to stand on tiptoe to do so.  
  
No...someone has her. Albus said darkly.  
Do you think they'll send another letter? I mean, whoever this is, they wouldn't really send letters...unless, maybe, they _want_ to be found?  
There's nothing...nothing that says where I might find her.  
Well, at least we're sure of one thing–the person who stole Sara is a sick bastard.  
Or bitch. Albus said.  
Eve said, with the ghost of a smile.  
Come on, it's...wow...four AM. We both need to get some sleep. Tomorrow we're going to tell the teachers _everything._  
Albus walked Eve up to her dorm, then went down to the stairs and into the common room to collect his things.  
  
He heard a familiar tap on his window and spun around. There was the falcon with yet another letter. To have another note so fast...it would mean Sara's captor was fairly nearby. He untied the letter, but made sure the bird didn't fly away. He opened the note to find his longest letter yet.  
  
  
  
_Albus,  
  
Your sister is going blind...I found it funny, so I decided to share it with you.  
  
I suppose you're wondering a lot of things.  
Well, surely by now you've been told by your parents that you are descended from the late Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts. Of course, your sister, being younger than you, is the true heir of Gryffindor. This is why I need her removed...I can't have anyone with Gryffindor heritage, or Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, for that matter, ruining things for me. Only an heir can stop me, you see. I can't have you and your sister running around causing trouble.  
  
Sara and I are waiting for you in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
-Grindelwald_  
_  
_Grindelwald.  
  
Albus put his things down and let himself digest the information. He did know he was Gryffindor descended, but generally didn't say anything about it...after all, what was the point? He darted into his room and pulled something out from under his bed. It was a sword that had been passed down through his family for ages. It was covered in rubies, and along the blade were the words Godric Gryffindor.' He made sure it was fitted securely into his belt, and then ran back up to the girls dorm in search of Eve.  
  
She had already fallen asleep. He was reluctant to put her in danger, but desperately wanted her company right now. He scribbled her a quick note explaining things, and after staring at the note uneasily for a moment, added I love you, at the bottom. He folded the note in half and put it gently into her hand, curled into a fist near her cheek–  
  
–And was shocked to see her eyes spring wide open. She looked at him quizzically for a moment, then grabbed the letter and read it quickly. Her expression was unreadable. She blinked a few times, then got up and moved to her closet. Albus watched, feeling color rise to his face. She threw a cloak over her pajamas and grinned at Albus. They then hurried out at a run.  
  
You're not mad at me, are you? He panted as they reached the doors. They pulled it open and continued down to the Forbidden Forest.  
Eve, apparently going for his lips, was a few inches short and kissed him on his cheekbone.  
  
Albus' eyes flew wide open in surprise, but they both continued running.  
  
That was a no,' by the way. She said.  
  
Albus nodded, his throat dry. They were nearly at the forest now...they were drawing closer...  
  
Ah, there you are. Grindelwald said.  
***  
  
  
Mr. Goyle, would you please bring out Ms. Dumbledore? Grindelwald said with a sinister smile. Goyle nodded his head once, and hurried away. He returned a few moments later with a pale girl on a stretcher. Her breathing was steady but every so often she would kick the air or throw her arm out, as if she thought she was going to fall. Slowly she sat up and squinted straight at Albus.  
  
Who are you? She asked. Albus choked. Eve hurried to Sara's side and started whispering to her gently.  
  
Albus drew the sword out clumsily and held it in what he hoped was a threatening pose. Truthfully, he didn't know why he took it. He had never learned to really use the sword.  
  
Grindelwald looked at him, his eyebrows raised in amusement.  
  
"You won't kill me, young Albus. Gryffindors are said to be brave, but you pity others. Pity is a weakness...you won't kill me." Grindelwald smiled. Albus looked at Gryffindor's sword in his hand, to Sara, apparently watching through half-closed eyes, and back to Grindelwald. He didn't have to think again. He took two long strides towards Grindelwald, and ran him through with the sword. Grindelwald's eyes flew open in shock...and he crumpled. Breathing heavily, Albus kicked Grindewald's body over so he was face up.  
  
Do not presume that you know me. He said, his fists clenched.  
Grindewald's mouth opened, as if to speak, but words were replaced by blood, which flowed out of his mouth and dripped down his chin. Eve made a choked noise.  
Albus then dropped to his knees by Sara's side and picked up her hand. Eve backed away.  
  
Did you kill him? Sara asked.  
Yes...he's gone. Sara, hang on. We have the antidote all worked out...he's dead, Sara, just hang in there.  
Good. Good. She opened her eyes. They were milky white, and Albus knew she was finally fully blind. She grimaced, and her eyes closed slowly...and he knew she was dead. He dropped her hand and scooped her up, cradling her close.  
  
Albus, come with me now. Come on, let's not stay here... Eve bit her lip and shifted her weight from leg to leg nervously, staring intently at her feet. She couldn't stand the image of Albus, strong and untouchable, now crumpled and sobbing over the body of a little girl.  
  
This is my fault. Albus gasped, standing up shakily. He clutched Sara's body close to his own, and tenderly pushed some of Sara's scattered hair behind her ear.  
  
You couldn't have done a thing to prevent it! Eve replied, shocked. She blinked suddenly, surprised to find that her own eyes were filled with tears as well.  
We need to get her back up to the school. Albus said, pulling his cloak off and putting it over Sara's shoulders. Eve was about to tell him it was pointless...but thought better of it.  
  
The two of them trudged slowly out of the forest and made their way silently up to the castle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
_Dear Diary._  
  
_I don't know where to start. First of all, it was Eve's idea that I start keeping a diary. Pensieves are expensive, and she told me it could help me get it off my shoulders.  
  
I don't know where to start. I don't know how to keep a diary...oh, I'm messing it up by crying all over it. My writing's all blurred now...  
  
All right. She said I should start off by talking about myself, which I don't think is all that good an idea, as I plan to be the only person to ever read this.  
  
Oh well.  
  
My name is Albus D. Dumbledore. I hate my middle name, so I won't say it.  
  
Okay, I asked Eve. She says I have to write my middle name after all. Coming to terms with my middle name is not the most pressing issue right now, but Eve is the one with previous diary experience, not me. Okay, it's Dunsmoore. It sounds like it should be the name of some very old man in a rest home or something.  
  
All right. I am seventeen years old. My mother is a house wife. She's always home. My father is in the Ministry. He's never home. My sister...  
  
No. I don't want to think about it right now.  
  
Today three things happened...  
  
Today I killed Grindelwald.   
  
Today I fell in love with Eve.  
  
Today my little sister died.  
  
There, I said it.   
  
After I got back to school, I looked something up in the library that had been nagging me throughout the ordeal. Pretty much, I wanted to know why Grindelwald needed my potion... This is what I found. Each of the founders wanted to leave something of themselves behind, that wouldn't die out. They each left a magical creature...Slytherin formed the basilisk, Gryffindor the dragon, and Ravenclaw, the chimera. I do hope I'm not the only one who finds it highly amusing that Hufflepuff's magical beast was the lacewing. Anyway, it also told me that only a descendent could mix these four ingredients. This poison I made had all the four ingredients...forming the only poison that can kill an heir, apparantly. Nice to know, that. When we got back to the school, it happened so fast. Teachers screaming, questions flying. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Somebody took Sara. Eve said I passed out once in all the chaos, but if I did, I didn't notice at the time, and apparently, neither did anyone else.  
  
I miss Sara. God, even if she bopped my chair for the rest of my life, I swear I wouldn't be irritated with her. This was all my fault. If I never made that stupid poision, I–  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Albus threw down his quill in exasperation. It wasn't working. None of it even seemed real yet. _Grindelwald wasn't dead. Albus still didn't know Eve. Sara was alive.  
  
_Albus glanced at Eve, who was working on her own diary. She was able to make him feel better, as if nothing had happened...she knew him better than he had ever let another person know him.  
But he didn't want to talk to her right now.  
After looking for a few minutes, he decided on something to do. His little black book was sitting on his writing table, right where it always had been. With a deep breath he pulled it towards himself and opened it to the last page. Taking up his quill again, he began to write.  
  
_Dragon Blood Poison: Antidote  
  
Add one teaspoon of dragon blood..._  
  



End file.
